


Hand Me Your Fears

by RhinosaurusRex



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Boys In Love, Damien is worried, Damien levels of swearing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phobias, and wants to impress Oz, monster camp - Freeform, well boy and personification of fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinosaurusRex/pseuds/RhinosaurusRex
Summary: Damien is pissed. Ok, that's pretty usual, the reason he's pissed though is he's worried about Oz. The fearling is keeping something from him and whatever it is it's making the embodiment of fear act weird. Unfortunately, it looks like Damien's going to need to ask for help if he wants to make his crush feel better.
Relationships: Damien LaVey/Yellow | Oz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	Hand Me Your Fears

Damien watched the doll burn in front of him with an unsatisfied huff, he didn't understand, no matter how much shit he burnt he still felt on edge. This wasn't usual, he loved burning shit, especially when it was Joy's magic shit. He just couldn't get his previous conversation with Oz out of his head. He sighed as it replayed in his mind. 

" _Oh, the phobias?_ " Oz had asked in response to Damien's question. There was a brief hesitation, a flash of doubt that crossed the fearling's eyes, Damien was sure that he'd have bit his lip if he had one. " _They're called Eremo and Athaza._ " 

Oz was pretending to act like his usual happy self but Damien caught the small slip up, the moment of panic Damien was certain most would have missed. Sure, maybe people didn't ask him about the names of the phobias on his shoulders often, if at all, but he was clearly conflicted, as if he wasn't sure if he should say anything. Damien had no idea why he reacted like that and it was really pissing him off. Why was Oz so fucking difficult to understand? 

"Ahhhh Fuck This!" the demon shouted in frustration. 

"Is there a problem Friend Damien?" the computerised voice of Calculester asked, surprising the demon prince. 

"Calculator? Shit, how long were you standing there?" 

"Just long enough to hear your cry of distress," Cal replied. "What seems to be the issue?" 

"Nothing, fuck off," Damien spat. 

"Is there any advice I can give?" the computer continued, ignoring Damien's usual outburst. "Or would you prefer a shoulder to cry on?" 

"FUCK NO!" Damien shouted. He turned away from Calculester with a huff before rethinking. "Yo Calculator," Damien demanded, turning back around. "What connections do Eremo and Athaza have to fears?" Calculester stayed silent for a moment, words flashing across his screen too fast for Damien to read. 

"According to my database," Cal replied, "Eremophobia is a fear of loneliness while Athaza is most likely connected to Athazagoraphobia, a fear of being forgotten." Damien didn't say a word, he could feel his previous anger return to him, fuelled by concern rather than confusion this time. "Friend Damien, are you suffering from eremophobia and athazagoraphobia?" the sentient machine asked. 

"Why the fuck would you think that?" Damien yelled. 

"It is just unusual for you to show an interest in this topic," Cal explained. 

"The fuck do you know?" Damien retaliated. "I'm just...trying to...impress Oz...I'm not afraid of shit!" 

"If that is the case I wish you luck in impressing Friend Oz," Calculester encouraged, a cheering emoji showing on his screen. 

"Whatever," Damien huffed, walking away with rose tinted cheeks. 

  


Damien was so fucking frustrated, leave it to Oz to keep something like this from him. No doubt the noob figured he'd just deal with it himself like he always does, never trusting Damien with shit. He'll show that adorably insufferable asshat that he can be trusted, that he can be the best fucking friend the monster ever had... 

"What do you want?" Brian asked, exiting his and Oz's shared tent. 

...which subsequently meant asking for help from said monsters current best friend. 

"Fuck you! I don't want shit!" Damien shot back reflexively, startled by the zombie's sudden appearance. Said zombie did not look impressed. 

"If you 'don't want shit' you wouldn't have woken me up by pacing outside my tent screaming bloody murder," Brian explained bluntly. He really wasn't in the mood for Damien's shit, especially when his shit was keeping him from enjoying his afternoon nap. The two stared at each other for a good thirty seconds before Brian relented, he knew why Damien was here and he knew Damien would rather spend an entire week not being able to light anything on fire than admit it. "You're here 'cause of your not-so-little crush on Oz," he broke the ice, watching the demon's face glow pink. 

"I'm-I don't-Fuck You!" Damien stuttered. Brian was actually finding this rather amusing, it wasn't every day he got the chance to mess with the demon spawn. 

"Damien, your crush on Oz is as subtle as your crimes," Brian informed. "I don't have the energy or indecency to mock you for having a crush on a literal ray of sunshine disguised as the embodiment of fear so just tell me what you want." Damien considered his options for a moment, killing Brian in a burst of flames was pretty high up. Eventually he opted for the less violent and more helpful option and grabbed the zombie by the arm, dragging him into the tent Damien shared with Milo. 

Milo was there, casually scrolling through their phone, but Damien didn't really care. Apparently the hell spawn spoke in his sleep, Milo had already recited in great detail several incredibly erotic dreams about Oz Damien narrated out loud. 

"Alright," Damien announced once they were both in the safety of the tent. "What does Oz like most?" 

"Besides you?" Brian cocked an eyebrow in question. Milo looked up from their phone, enticed by the direction the conversation was going in. 

"I'm being fucking serious you glorified fertiliser!" Damien shouted. 

"So am I," Brian replied, completely unfazed. "If you want to do something nice then take him out on a date, maybe cook him some carbonara, it's his favourite." 

"He doesn't have a fucking mouth!" Damien pointed out. "How can any food be his favourite?" 

"Are you going to interrupt me every time I suggest something or are you going to let me continue telling you what Oz likes?" Brian asked, starting to get irritated. Damien was lucky Oz liked him or Brian wouldn't give him a second glance. Damien decided to shut up and let Brian continue. "Oz really likes watching the sun set," Brian explained, "and walking through the forest, though he doesn't do it too often cause he doesn't want to go alone." 

"If you're asking Oz out on a date I should add that he loves vanilla scented candles," Milo pitched in. Damien turned to give the reaper a questioning glance. "He answered a poll of mine," they replied. "At least one of you do." Damien ignored Milo and returned to the real issue. 

"So he likes me, carbonara, sunset, the forest and vanilla candles," Damien listed off. "Alright! I have the perfect idea for the best fucking date that noob will ever have." 

  


Oz stretched after exiting the haunted manor, he was cautious of it at first but soon came to find the place relaxing, it worked as a good distraction for his current emotions. Looking at the sun Oz figured he still had another two hours before campfire time, though that wasn't really enough time to do anything so he opted to spend the remaining time in his tent with Brian. Or he would have if a certain demon prince wasn't waiting at the base of the stairs. 

"Hey, Ozzie," the demon greeted, looking oddly bashful. "So, I was thinking, the forest doesn't have enough fire in it, want to come light some shit up with me?" Oz was confused. First of all, Damien asking if he wanted to commit arson was rare, it was usually more of a demand, and secondly, he was using considerably less profanities. Though, Oz wasn't about to complain, any excuse to spend time with Damien was good enough for him. 

" _Sure Damien,_ " Oz nodded gleefully,. " _Got something on your mind?_ " 

"Something like that," Damien replied. "Let's just get going ok? want to get this done before sundown." Oz gave a nod before following Damien towards the forest. They walked side by side once they entered the forest, it was a peaceful evening and it seemed that anything that would have interrupted them had turned in for the day. They hadn't walked too far in when Damien abruptly grabbed Oz around the shoulders and pulled him in close. The fearling gave Damien a confused glance but the demon kept his eyes on the path. "Coach always says there are loads of bears," he gave in way of explanation. "Just don't want you to get hurt." Oz felt his face heat up at that but snuggled closer to Damien's chest nevertheless, enjoying their proximity. 

They continued to walk through the forest for another hour or so, Oz wasn't really sure, he had zoned out pretty quickly. He had his eyes closed, enjoying the sounds of the forest, the light breeze on his face and the warmth radiating off of the demon he was held against. It was perfect, and way more relaxing than the manor. Eventually though, Damien brought them to a stop. Oz opened his eyes to see them by the edge of a cliff, he could see the sun getting ready to set on the horizon and on the ground sat a large blanket and basket. 

" _Damien, what's all this?_ " Oz asked, he didn't want to get his hopes up but he was having a hard time thinking up non-romantic alternatives. Damien's face seemed to glow pink as he turned away and cleared his throat. 

"I just...wanted to let you know how special you are to me," Damien informed bashfully. "So I set this up for us to enjoy." 

" _That's so sweet Dami,_ " Oz hugged the boy. Damien ushered for them to sit down before setting everything up, lighting a few scented candles and placing the plates of carbonara out. Damien still had no fucking clue how Oz was supposed to eat without a mouth but he figured he was about to find out. Oz looked over everything with teary eyes, this was all so amazing, Damien went to all this effort for him. The unbridled joy on Oz's face warmed Damien's heart, the fearling was so endearing. 

"Well, the food's not going to eat itself," Damien smirked. Oz gave a cute apology before grabbing a fork-full of pasta and materialised a whole fucking mouth on his face. Damien watched in amazement as the bottom half of Oz's face ripped open to reveal a mouth, a mouth with not one, but three rows of razor sharp teeth. That was so fucking metal! Damien could not believe how aroused he was in that moment. Eating pasta should not have looked that hot or turned him on as much as it did. Damien shook the thoughts from his head and tried to calm his growing member, as much as he wanted to see just how proficient Oz was at using his three rows of teeth he had other things to worry about. Fucking Oz was his plan for another day. 

  


Damien and Oz ate in relative silence, that was until Damien grew restless and couldn't hold it off any longer. 

"I see your fears of loneliness and being forgotten aren't here tonight," he commented. Oz stilled, placing down his food and staring into his lap. 

" _You...figured out what those names meant huh?_ " Oz asked. 

"Wasn't hard," Damien smirked, "you aren't too creative." When he didn't receive a response from Oz his smile fell and he moved closer to him, causing the fear monster to flinch slightly. "I'm not an idiot Oz, you always have little phobias on your shoulders, but those two are different." 

" _You're wrong,_ " Oz replied, barely above the sound of a whisper. " _It's always those two._ " 

"Bullshit!" Damien yelled, "you've been acting weird and it's no doubt ever since they showed up." 

" _I said you're wrong!_ " Oz shouted, startling Damien. He had never heard Oz raise his voice like that before, it was different to his usual, yet rare, anger. Oz looked embarrassed at his outburst, mixed with a bit of sorrow. Damien hated it, Oz shouldn't be allowed to look like that, shouldn't have to. " _Sure, sometimes I get different phobias popping up from time to time, but those two are pretty constant._ " 

"But..." Damien tried to understand. 

" _You don't have to look too far into it,_ " Oz assured, going back to his quiet voice. 

"No!" Damien replied defiantly. "Oz, those are fears, and I've seen them pop up suddenly when you get startled. You refer to them as just phobias but they're more than that aren't they? They're your phobias." Oz began tearing up, this isn't exactly what he wanted to do today, in fact, he was specifically trying to distract himself from this. Damien grabbed hold of Oz as tears ran down his face, keeping him secure and trying to sooth his pain. It was ironic, Oz loved his little phobias, they were so sweet and friendly, but the feelings they represented haunted him. 

" _I'm sorry,_ " Oz sobbed, even his telepathic voice was wavering. " _I know it's stupid...but I can't...can't shake the feeling that I'll...I'll be all alone._ " Damien hugged the boy tighter. 

"You'll never be alone," he promised, "I'm here, I'll always be here." Damien had to admit, he was out of his depths. Emotional support was never something he had to do before and Oz was dealing with fears Damien never had to experience thanks to his dads. It took a few more minutes but Oz managed to calm down. 

" _Sorry,_ " he apologised, wiping the stray tears away. 

"Don't apologise," Damien replied, still holding him close. "I should have done something sooner." 

" _There's nothing you can do,_ " Oz reminded him. " _Phobias are called irrational for a reason. It doesn't matter how many friends I have, how many memories I make, those fears are always in the back of my mind, telling me that I'll eventually just be alone again. Usually I can ignore them, but this time they..._ " Damien planted a kiss on the boy's temple to calm him down. Sure, it may have been the first time he kissed Oz and he should be freaking out about it but Oz needed love and affection. 

"I get it," Damien replied. "These things are shitty and you can't stop them." He planted a few more kisses around Oz's face. "You should have told me about this sooner, I could have seen the signs and helped." 

" _I'm sorry,_ " Oz replied bashfully. 

"It's not your fault," Damien sighed, trailing kisses down Oz's neck, which the fear monster certainly appreciated if his delightful hum was anything to go off of. "Pretty hypocritical of me to expect you to share your fears when I can't even admit my crush. But I know now, if I ever notice you seem down I want to make you feel special." Damien turned Oz around and planted a kiss where his mouth should be. Oddly enough, he did feel lips there. Deciding he was way too horny to think too far into it Damien threw himself into the kiss, slipping his tongue into Oz's mouth to fully explore the rows of teeth he saw earlier. Oz offered no resistance as Damien pinned him to the ground, making use of his hands to venture up the fearling's torso. After several minutes the two broke apart briefly to catch their breath. 

" _So, I take it this officially makes us boyfriends?_ " Oz assumed, his eyes twinkling in a way that suggested he would be smirking. 

"Abso-fucking-lutely!" Damien replied before seizing Oz's mouth again. They may not have been able to see the sunset, but Damien was pretty sure their make-out session made for a fairly decent substitute. 


End file.
